1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container provided with a stick-shaped cosmetic material support body supporting a rear end portion of a stick-shaped cosmetic material by a plurality of support pieces.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as a stick-shaped cosmetic material which can draw both of a thin line and a thick line, there has been employed a stick-shaped cosmetic material having an oval cross sectional shape. As a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container which can accommodate the stick-shaped cosmetic material having the oval cross sectional shape mentioned above within the container and can take in and out the stick-shaped cosmetic material from an opening in a leading end of the container, there has been known a structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-75934. The stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-75934 is structured such that a stick-shaped cosmetic material support body supporting an outer peripheral surface except positions in accordance with a long axis and a short axis in a rear end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material is incorporated in the container by four pieces of support pieces, a stick-shaped cosmetic hole capable of moving the stick-shaped cosmetic material forward and backward and a forward and backward moving hole provided with a support piece groove connected to the stick-shaped cosmetic material hole and capable of moving the support pieces forward and backward are provided within the container, the stick-shaped cosmetic material support body is moved forward in the forward and backward moving hole and the stick-shaped cosmetic material appears from the opening in the leading end of the container by being relatively rotated in one direction in accordance with a rotating operation by a user, and the stick-shaped cosmetic material support body is moved backward in the forward and backward moving hole and the stick-shaped cosmetic material is taken in the container by being rotated in the other direction corresponding to an opposite direction to the one direction.